bayclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Barkfur
Barkfur is a large, white-and-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She is an elder in Bayclan. Personality Barkfur's personality type is ISFJ-a Barkfur is very nurturing and loving. She has a strong maternal instinct, and feels the need to raise her kits to the best of her abilities, as well as the kits of other queens if needed. She is fairly naive. She is fiercely protective of her children, as they are the only family she has left. She loves to devote herself to good causes, such as finding more prey for her clan (even as an elder), or passing on stories of Bayclan's past. History Before Adventures in Bayclan Barkkit was born to Nightstrike and Stonetail. Nightstrike died during kitting, so Barkfur never knew her mother. As a kit, she was never as curious as the other kittens in the clan, preferring to stick to her father. She had a crush on one of the other kits, Eaglekit, but it was clear he never liked her, leaving her very upset. When she became an apprentice, her instinct to defend started to develop. She often hung around the medicine cat den. She wanted to learn about healing, but remain a warrior. She felt that that the best way she could protect her clanmates would be to have healing knowledge as well as combat skills. When she became a warrior, Barkfur started to develop feelings for another warrior, Shellclaw. She would teach him about herbs, and grew extremely fond of him. They later became mates, and Barkfur became pregnant with her first kit. She told no one, however, and continued on with her warrior duties. One day she was caught in a border skirmish and sustained a stomach wound, which became infected and caused her to miscarry the kit. She was absolutely devastated, and she felt that it was her fault that her unborn kit had died. She later became pregnant again, and once again kept it a secret. Misfortune fell upon her again, as Shellclaw fell extremely ill. Barkfur took him out to the forest and fed him herbs she believed would heal him, but she used the wrong ones and ended up killing him. In shock, guiltiness, and pain, she tried to eat the herbs and kill herself as punishment, but was stopped by the spirit of her previous kit, who reminded her about her current kit. Realizing that her death would mean the death of her unborn kit, she returned to the clan and told them that Shellclaw had traveled to the forest himself to eat the herbs, afraid that she would be cast out if the truth behind Shellclaw's death was known. She gave birth to her first kit, who she named Berrykit. Barkfur encouraged her child to become a medicine cat, knowing that she wouldn't be killed in battle. Her old crush, Eagleheart, became interested in her, and she agreed to be his mate, feeling an empty hole in her heart where Shellclaw was. She later gave birth to her second kit, Sealkit. Adventures in Bayclan Barkfur felt fiercely protective of her kit when she was born. However, her friend Swiftriver convinced her to allow Sealkit to explore from an extremely young age, saying that her own kit Specterkit could accompany her. Barkfur allowed it. She was always very upset with Eagleheart for not paying any attention to her or her kit, and regretted becoming mates with him. Barkfur was always extremely proud of both her children, and decided to retire to the elder's den after Sealkit became a warrior. She was devastated when her closest friend, Swiftriver, died. The Coming Storm As an elder, Barkfur learned many stories, and dedicated her life to retelling Bayclan's history. When Eagleheart was killed by rogues, she found herself devastated once again, despite not being close with him. She had lost her entire family at this point except her children, and was ready for Starshine to take her. Wavecrash, and later Brighteyes, comforted her, and her depression lessened. After Brighteyes was killed, she tried her best to remain strong, and retold her story to keep her memory alive. She was reluctant to move to a new home and leave the grave of her family and friends behind, but ultimately viewed it as a new beginning and left. Trivia * Barkfur was the second cat ever coded into Adventures in Bayclan * Barkfur was originally referred to as "mama", and was the last cat in Adventures in Bayclan cat to ever officially achieve a name. Her name was suggested by a commenter Category:Queens Category:Adventures In BayClan characters Category:The Coming Storm characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elders Category:Supportive Characters Category:BayClan Cats